Norpalic
Overview Norpalic is a language which I am creating to be simple and easy to learn. It is not part of any conworld or conculture. The vocabulary is completely a-priori, but the semantics behind some of the root morphemes is influenced by that of Toki Pona and Esperanto. My intention with Norpalic is to create a language which is easy to learn and one in which things can be said very briefly. Norpalic has about 1000 root morphemes, all of which are only one syllable long and consist of just one consonant and one vowel or diphthong. This one syllable : one morpheme ratio allows things to be said briefly. The grammar of Norpalic is simple and regular. The grammar is influenced slightly by Welsh, which I can speak fairly well. Examples of the influence from Welsh include the way the passive voice is formed and the way possessive pronouns are formed. The basic word order is Subject-Verb-Object. Norpalic uses prepositions rather than postpositions and places adjectives, adverbs and other modifiers after the part of speech they modify. Phonology Norpalic has a very large phonemic inventory of 63 consonants and 14 vowels (seven short vowels and seven long counterparts), as well as five diphthongs. Norpalic is notable in that it has ejective as well as implosive consonants, and has a very large number of sonorants. There are ten different nasal consonants, three of which are voiceless, and six approximants. Norpalic also has a voiceless flap /ɾ̥/ which contrasts with its voiced counterpart. Consonants Norpalic has the following 63 consonants: Vowels Norpalic has the following seven vowel qualities, each of which can occur phonemically long or short: /i e ɨ ə a o u/. Norpalic also has the following five falling diphthongs: /ai̯ ao̯ ei̯ eo̯ oi̯/. The vowels /e/, /ə/ and /o/ and their long counterparts are true mid vowels rather than close mid in terms of their height. The following table shows the vowels of Norpalic: Root morphemes Norpalic has about 1000 root morphemes, all of which are monosyllabic and consist of just one consonant and one vowel/diphthong in the order 'Consonant' + 'Vowel/diphthong'. The reason it is possible to create so many different monosyllabic Consonant + Vowel/diphthong combinations is because Norpalic has a very large phonemic inventory. Word stress Stress is weak and not phonemically contrastive. Stress is predictable and falls on the penultimate syllable of compound words. Root words are all monosyllabic, as mentioned above. Orthography Norpalic is written using the latin alphabet. The alphabet is completely transparent. The following table shows each consonant, vowel and diphthong and its IPA pronunciation: Basic Grammar Grammar overview Norpalic has a rigid Subject-Verb-Object word order. Norpalic uses prepositions rather than postpositions and is strongly right-branching, with adjectives, determiners, numerals, possessors and relative clauses usually following the parts of speech they modify. Norpalic has about the same level of agglutinativity as English. Norpalic uses suffixes to indicate five different grammatical moods. Prepositions are used to convey the meaning of grammatical case. Norpalic has no grammatical gender. Tense and aspect are indicated by particles preceding the verb. Many words in Norpalic can function either as a noun or as a verb. The verbal forms in these cases may be marked by a suffix to indicate the word is functioning as a verb. Norpalic has three grammatical numbers; single, dual and plural. There are eight parts of speech present in Norpalic; the noun, pronoun, verb, adjective, adverb, postposition, conjunction and interjection. Nouns Nouns in Norpalic are strongly isolating and there is no noun declension. Prepositions are used to indicate the meaning of grammatical case. The nominative and accusative cases are not marked for by prepositions though, but are indicated by word order. Compound nouns can be formed by combining together two root nouns, a noun and a verb, or a noun and an adjective, as well as by the use of suffixes. Norpalic is right branching when forming compound nouns, with the head preceding the modifier. Norpalic does not have any noun class system such as male versus female or animate versus inanimate, and nouns are not marked for definiteness. Norpalic has a rich set of suffixes that can be attached to nouns to change their meaning. Pronouns Norpalic has a simple pronoun set distinguishing three persons. Pronouns are not affected by gender, animacy, formality or clusivity. Subjective and objective personal pronouns take the same form. The suffix '-lee' (/-le:/) indicates the reflexive form of a personal pronoun, and the suffix '-'buu' (-ɓu:) indicates the intensive form. Norpalic does not have distinct forms for prepositional or disjunctive personal pronouns, and does not permit dummy personal pronouns. The following table shows the personal pronouns of Norpalic. As can be seen in the table, Norpalic uses the suffix '-sjo' /-ɕo/ to indicate duality and '-lu' (/-lu/) to indicate plurality (three or more). Norpalic uses individual root words to represent each possessive adjective that corresponds to each personal pronoun. The table below shows these possessive adjectives: Possessive pronouns are formed the same way as they are in Welsh, by using the word 'one' or 'some' following the possessive adjective. To say 'mine' and 'yours', you would literally say 'my one/some' or 'your one/some'. Norpalic has only one demonstrative pronoun 'nhë' /n̥ə/, which corresponds to both the word ‘this’ and the word ‘that’ in English. There are two relative pronouns corresponding to the English words ‘who/which/that’ and ‘whose’, and there are two interrogative pronouns corresponding to the words ‘who’ and ‘what’ respectively in the following English sentences: 1) Who is in the garden?; 2) What is his name?. Norpalic also has several indefinite pronouns. Verbs Mood Norpalic verbs are marked by suffixes to indicate five grammatical moods; the imperative, conditional, subjunctive, optative and potential. Tense and Aspect Grammatical tense and aspect are marked by particles that precede the verb. There are three tenses; past, present and future, and three aspects; perfective, habitual and continuous/progressive. The present tense and the perfective aspect are unmarked. The past tense is indicated by the particle 'si' /si/, and the future tense by the particle 'ngai' /ŋai̯/. The habitual aspect is indicated by the particle 'gjii' /ɡʲi:/, and the continuous/progressive aspect by the particle 'dë' /də/. Tense particles precede aspect particles when occurring together. Infinitive and gerund The infinative form of a verb is indicated by the suffix '-ka' /-ka/. Gerunds (verbal nouns that refer to the action of the verb) are formed by using the suffix '-nry' /-ɳɨ/. Voice Norpalic has two voices; active and passive. The passive voice is formed using the word 'wa' /wa/, meaning 'to have/receive', followed by a possessive adjective. The sentence 'I am being enlightened', would be more literally translated from Norpalic to English as 'I am having my enlightenment'. The sentence 'mi si wa dree muu' means 'I was born', but more literally translates as 'I had my birth'. Dictionary Example text Category:Languages